World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources soo, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but reminder, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *Your choices affect the final outcome of the war sooo be careful with every decision because once done. It cannot be reversed. *Oh and be as realistic as possible in this map game. I hate it when people arent realistic. *3 nations for each player. As the timeline progresses, the prelude to war will serve as a founding for every faction. *Once a nation is out of the equation, you must cross it out and write down what happened to it in parenthesis. *In order to win WWIII, you must defeat the opposition along with your allies, that is as long as they dont turn on you. *Each user has a total of 10 turns per year, but they don't have to use all of them. Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA-Capt.stark1972 (talk) IranCapt.stark1972 (talk) IsraelCapt.stark1972 (talk) India Mafia (talk) New Zealand Mafia (talk) Germany Mafia (talk) JapanFeudalplague (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Vietnam Feudalplague (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) IndonesiaFeudalplague (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Italy RamDarre (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game. Eco Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. Level 1-Normal-Current Level Level 2-Becoming Unbalanced Level 3-Unbalanced Level 4-Dangerously Unbalanced Level 5-Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. Level 1-normal-current Level 2-mild Level 3-moderate Level 4-high Level 5-critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees 0.5 - current 0 degrees Mods *Head mod: Capt. Stark (talk)creator of the map game) *Mod of the mod: Mafia (talk) Mod types *Climate mod: Mafia (talk) *Nuclear Annihilation mod: Capt.stark1972 (talk) *Total Annihilation mod: Mafia (talk) *E.L.E. mod: Capt.stark1972 (talk) Timeline The timeline starts in present day which will serve as a prelude to war. When the tipping point is reached WWIII officially begins. Every 15 years shall be archived similar to the Future Map Game and a Diplomacy menu shall be opened up as soon as players begin to join the map game. 2013 Category:Map Games Category:World War III